La decisión de Evans
by Rose n PassionFruit
Summary: Es el último año de los merodeadores en Hogwarts! James tiene en mente conquistar  a Lily durante este año..Podrá capturar a SU snitch?
1. Rumbo al anden

Hola a todos!! Esta es mi segunda historia publicada en ...Espero que les guste, que me dejen reviews...que no cuesta nada..Es sólo apretar el botón GO y decir que tal ) ... Sin más, los dejo con la historia...Disfruten!!

Sí, sí, los personajes no son míos, sino de J.K Rowling :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una hermosa mañana de un 1 de Septiembre, día en que todos los jóvenes de 11 a 17 años de la comunidad mágica despertaban, algunos ansiosos por ser su primer día en la escuela Hogwarts, otros, se despertaban alegres porque verían a sus amigos de la escuela.. Éste era el caso de James Potter.. Un joven muy atractivo, de 17 años, de cabello negro azabache muy desordenado y ojos castaños..Dueño de una perfecta sonrisa y gran simpatía, éste muchacho iba decidido a TODO ese año... Sí, a TODO porque ese año conquistaría a Lily Evans, el amor de su vida.

Recordó por un momento sus ojos verdes, su tierna mirada (menos cuando lo miraba, claro, ya que era con furia), su hermoso y largo cabello rojo oscuro, la blancura de su piel, excepto por sus mejillas que eran sonrosadas y su cuerpo, las curvas que lo volvían loco...Miró hacia su mesa de noche ... "Soy premio anual, seguramente ella también lo es", pensó y sonrió.

-De todas maneras, este año es mía..¡¡Tendré a mi snitch! – dijo James en voz alta.

-Ay Cornamenta, ¿soñando con Evans otra vez? – dijo Sirius Black al escuchar la última frase de su amigo. Sirius: un muchacho encantador, con ojos grises y cabello negro, blanco y tan atractivo como su amigo James. Recién salía de la ducha con una toalla amarrada en la cintura (N/A : me muero!! XD)

-¡¡Canuto!! Sí...Te juro que estoy realmente enamorado de ella – suspiró.

-Jajajajaja ¡¡Eso lo dices desde primero James!!!

-Pero esta vez sí lo lograré...Dejaré de hechizar a las personas a menos que hagan algo mal...Y me comportaré a la altura de las circunstancias..

-Vaya vaya...el amor te ha puesto mal jajaja...¡¡Que bueno James!! Aunque extrañaré a mi compañero de travesuras.

-Sirius – dijo James seriamente – Es nuestro último año en Hogwarts, tenemos que madurar...Los tiempos están empeorando y debemos ayudar a que Lord Voldemort caiga... ¡¡Y PRONTO!! No es justo que los de familia muggle y los muggles tengan que morir por ese tipo...Realmente no es justo.. Aparte tengo q proteger a Lily..

-Pero Cornamenta, ella se cuida muy bien sola..

-Lo sé, Canuto...Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos alistando para ir al andén 9 ¾ ?

-Perfecto Cornamenta...Ve a ducharte..

-Sí.

James salió de la ducha 10 minutos después, encontrándose con un Sirius ya vestido. Llevaba unos jeans (pantalones vaqueros, si le llaman así) despintados, una camisa negra con los primeros botones abiertos y zapatillas negras.

-Vaya Canuto – dijo James – te ves muy bien hoy..¿Quieres impresionar eh?

-Jajajajaja ay Cornamenta..Sí, uno nunca sabe que chica linda puede caer hoy..

-Uy se te sale lo perro Jajajajaja

-Sí Jajajajaja

-En fin...creo que me pondré...esto – cogió unos vaqueros como los de Sirius, pero de color negro - y esto – cogió una camisa color rojo y un chaleco negro de cuero.

-Jajaja y dices que sólo yo me esfuerzo...

-¡¡Ya te dije que Evans, este año, es mía ¡!! Jajajajaja

-Eso espero amigo – dijo Sirius dándole unas palmadas de aliento en la espalda, a su amigo – Eso espero – dijo sonriendo.

-¡¡¡Chicooooooooooooossssss!!! ¡¡¡Es hora de que vengan a comer!!! – Gritó Dorea Potter, mamá de James.

-¡¡¡Sí mamá!!! ¡¡Ahora vamos!!

Los chicos, después de echarse sus respectivos perfumes, bajaron a tomar desayuno con Charlus y Dorea Potter, padres de James.

-Buenos días padres – dijo James, quien se acercó a abrazar a su padre y a besar a su madre.

-Buenos días hijo, buenos días Sirius – Dijo Dorea, quién recibió el beso de James y luego el de Sirius – ¡Qué guapos están eh!

-Gracias Dorea - Dijo Sirius – Tú te levantas más guapa cada día.

-Jajajaja ay hijo, con lo galante que eres ya deberías tener prometida..¡¡¡Pero nada!!!

-Bueno chicos – Ahora habló Charlus, quien miraba divertido toda la conversación – a comer se ha dicho.

Así fue como empezó a desayunar la familia Potter. Después del delicioso desayuno, los muchachos se despidieron de sus padres y salieron rumbo al andén 9 ¾ ...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de Londres, el muggle para ser precisos, una pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda salía de la ducha...

"Estoy tan feliz de ser Premio Anual...¡¡¡Tendré una sala común para mi sola!!!...No no no, un momento, tendré que compartirla...¿Pero con quién?...Puff espero que no sea con el imbécil de Lucius Malfoy porque ahí si me dá un infarto...no hay alguien peor que él...Ni siquiera Potter es tan antipático..Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Potter también lo es...Al menos él no practica magia oscura" Terminó esos pensamientos con una leve sonrisa.

Decidió ponerse unos vaqueros ajustados color celeste y una polera verde esmeralda, una chamarra (chompa, como le digan ustedes) de color negro muy delgada, aretes y botas de taco negras. Se onduló el cabello y se maquilló levemente los ojos con sombra color beige, se rizó las pestañas y se echó rimel, un poco de gloss rosa en los labios y ya estaba lista.

Bajó las escaleras y saludó a sus padres...Decidió conversar con ellos sobre un tema al cual le había estado dando vueltas por muchas horas.

-Papá, mamá, quiero hablar con ustedes – dijo Lily seriamente.

-Sí hija, dinos – respondió la madre de la pelirroja.

-Verás... En mi mundo ya soy mayor de edad y... quería decirles que me voy a vivir ahí..No regresaré el próximo año, ni siquiera para navidad..Pero les prometo escribirles seguido..

-Si esa es tu decisión, no podemos decir más pequeña – dijo tristemente el padre de Lily.

-Gracias por apoyarme ...Los quiero – Abrazó a sus padres – Bueno, debo irme, es hora de ir a la escuela...¡¡Hasta pronto!!...Despídanme de Petunia, si es que le importa, claro...

-Sí hija, no te preocupes . ¡Adiós! ¡¡Y escríbenos pronto!! – Y se marchó de casa con el baúl en la mano.

"Vaya, ahora sí, empezaré a entrenarme este año en lo que a la guerra respecta, buscaré algún trabajo y tendré una nueva vida" Y pensando de esta manera, Lily Evans fue rumbo a King's Cross, al andén 9 ¾ donde se encontraría con sus amigos, enemigos y merodeadores.. Pero lo que no sabía, era que durante ese año, habrían muchas peleas con slytherins, entrenamientos muy duros, aparte de estudios para los EXTASIS y sobre todo, lo que nunca imaginó, fue que tendría grandes aventuras con los merodeadores..Más aún, que compartiría noches con su no tan amigo, James Potter.


	2. Camino a Hogwarts

Llegó a la estación de King's Cross pensando en lo que sería ese año en Hogwarts. Ya tenía un plan de preparación para entrar a la Orden del Fénix...Sí, si algo caracterizaba a Lily Evans era su organización y sus notas, no en vano era premio anual...

Caminó hacia los andenes 9 y 10 de la estación , y cuidando de que ningún muggle la viera empezó a caminar para atravesar la barrera, cuando en ese momento escuchó que alguien la llamaba...

-¡¡¡Lily!!!! – Era un muchacho muy familiar y querido por ella...

-¡¡¡Remus!!! – Gritó la muchacha..Lo observó un momento... "Vaya, este chico está más guapo cada vez que lo veo..." pensó. Y era cierto. Remus Lupin se estaba transformando en uno de los magos más guapos de su generación..Cabello y ojos castaños, delgado, ordenado e inteligente.. "Qué más puede pedir una chica" pensó y sonrió al ver que el "único chico decente de los merodeadores" la había alcanzado – ¿Cómo estás?

-OH Lily – Dijo algo agitado – Bien gracias , ¿y tú?

-Perfectamente – Respondió la pelirroja – ¡¡¡Ansiosa por el último año!!! ¡¡Soy premio anual!!

-Me alegro mucho por ti Lily.. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? – Preguntó interesado el muchacho.

-Pues, como siempre mi hermana Petunia molestando con que soy un fenómeno... Pero ya me acostumbre y no le hago caso.. – Respondió la pelirroja con un dejo de tristeza. – ¿Y tú?

-Bien... como siempre, con "mi pequeño problema peludo" como dicen los chicos...tú sabes...

-Pero Remus, eso no es impedimento como para que te diviertas y consigas a alguien que te merezca – dijo tiernamente- Ya te lo he dicho...

-Pero que interesante, un lobito y una sangre sucia juntos...¿Qué podrá salir de esto? – Dijo, con cara de asco, Lucius Malfoy, un muchacho muy deseado por el público femenino y detestado por el público en general.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy – Se defendió Lily.

-¡¡¡¿¿Y tú quién te crees para callarme maldita sangre sucia??!!!

-Malfoy déjanos en paz o... – Habló Remus..Pero el rubio lo interrumpió..

-¿O qué? A ver lobito...Dime, ¿o qué? – Dijo Lucius

-O te la ves con nosotros también, ¿verdad? – Hizo acto de presencia James Potter, acompañado de su mejor amigo : Sirius Black.

-Uy si, mira como me dá miedo – Lucius hizo un ademán de preocupación – ¡¡No son más que el renegado Black y tú, el bajadito de la escoba Potty !! Unos traidores a la sangre, sobre todo tú Potter...Mira que enamorarte de esta sangre sucia... – Señaló a Lily ..pero no terminó de hablar porque tenía una mano de James en su cuello...

-Mira Malfoy, te PROHIBO que le digas... ESO a Lily, porque te JURO que te las ves conmigo...Entendiste? – Dijo apretando fuertemente la garganta de Malfoy.

-Potter...Déjalo ir...Es un infeliz, es decir, ¡¡es Malfoy!! – Dijo Lily

-Pero Evans, él te ofendió... – James intentó hablar más pero Lily lo calló

-Déjalo así Potter, tú no eres el salvador de todos o el más rico del universo, ¿o si? – Respondió ácidamente Lily

-No, el más rico aquí soy yo – Murmuró por lo bajo Sirius, provocando una sonrisa de parte de Remus.

-Suéltalo Potter – Insistió Lily.

-Está bien – Le contestó, y volviéndose a Lucius dijo – Que te quede claro, serpiente... – Y lo soltó.

-Aunque la verdad Potter...Es que la sangre sucia no está nada despreciable – Murmuró sólo para que James escuche y sonrió socarronamente...

-Ni se te ocurra Malfoy.. – Dijo James amenazadoramente..

-Ya veremos Potter...Ya veremos – Y se fue

Los chicos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio que Remus decidió romper

-¿Qué les parece si entramos, y nos metemos al tren? – dijo el castaño

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Lily

-Nosotros también – Contestaron los morenos.

Entraron al andén 9 ¾ . Primero Lily, después James, Remus y Sirius. Subieron sus baúles y subieron al tren. Al momento de subir al tren, James les hizo una seña a sus amigos para que se adelanten. Sirius sonrió y Remus sólo movió la cabeza hacia los lados. Fue así como Lily y James se quedaron atrás y él le habló

-Evans...

-Potter, no me molestes..

-Sólo quería saber cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones

-Uhmmm... Como siempre Potter, con Petunia, mi hermana, molestando pero..En fin, ya ni caso ... ¿Y las tuyas?

-Geniales...Como siempre, las pasé con Sirius...Verás, se fue de su casa...

-¿Qué?

-Sí Evans...Ya sabes como son los Black...

-No me llama la atención que se haya ido volando de ahí..Con esa madre, esas primas y ese hermano... Ni hablar..Sólo Andrómeda me parece buena persona... Pero Bellatrix y Narcisa no... aunque déjame decirte que CREO que Regulus podría corregirse – Vio una sonrisa y un gesto de aprobación en el rostro de James –

-Eres muy observadora Evans, me sorprendes... Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con lo de Regulus...

-Sí... Uhmmm Bueno...Iré a buscar a mis amigas Potter.. Permiso – "Un momento..¿¿¿Acabo de tener una conversación civilizada con Potter???" y se alejó un poco de ahí.

-¡¡¡¡Evans!!!! – La llamó James...

-¿Otra vez Potter?

-Sólo quería preguntarte si quieres salir conmigo... – dijo sonrojándose

-No Potter

-Por qué no?

-Porque eres un bastardo igual que los sly esos... No quiero ni ... – pero un dedo de James se posó en los labios de Lily y se acercó seductoramente mientras la miraba a los ojos y habló...

-¿Y si te demuestro que puedo ser diferente al James Potter que conoces? ¿Que puedo cambiar por ti y por mi?...Lily – ella se estremeció al oír su nombre de sus labios, con su voz tan masculina – Dame una oportunidad...Por favor..

-Bueno Potter, ya veremos...Mientras tanto NO y por favor no molestes...Aparte, dudo que cambies tus hábitos realmente..

-Eso es porque no me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando quiero algo...

-¿Algo? Aaaaaah , comprendo, soy un trofeo para ti, un caprichito, ¿verdad? – contestó la pelirroja muy indignada y molesta por el comentario del moreno.

-¡¡¡No!!! Evans no malinterpretes..En serio quiero cambiar y que me des una oportunidad...

-Dije que YA VEREMOS Potter...

-Señores Potter y Evans – La profesora McGonagal se les había acercado – Necesito que vayan a la reunión de prefectos. Será cuando vayamos a medio camino. Y pónganse los uniformes porque demoraremos un buen rato dándoles indicaciones a los prefectos y a ustedes sobre sus puestos de premio anuales..Con permiso.

-Adelante profesora – Respondió James y volviéndose a Lily le dijo – Entonces Evans...

-Ya veremos Potter...Ahora iré a cambiarme

-Nos vemos preciosa – Contestó James con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Por cierto Potter...No sabía que eras premio anual...

-Yo supuse que tú sí..

-¿Ah si?

-Pues eres la mejor alumna, tienes buenas calificaciones – Fue acercándose a ella y le puso un poco de cabello detrás de la oreja – eres preciosa y una excelente mujer, ves lo bueno de las personas en vez de lo malo y...

-Vaya, sabes más de mi de lo que pensaba...

-Tengo motivos para insistir en salir contigo, ¿no?...

-¡¡¡POTTER, TE DIJE QUE YA VEREMOS!!! – le dijo alejándose de él... – Te veo en la reunión... – dijo seriamente y se fue.

Lily empezó a buscar a sus amigas...Alice Yaxley, Dorcas Meadows y Marlene McKinnon...Las encontró en un compartimiento, junto con Frank Longbottom, novio de Alice. Dorcas Meadows, una muchacha con el cabello ondulado y castaño, ojos verde olivo, muy guapa y alta, inteligente y muy extrovertida. Alice Yaxley era una muchacha de cabello y ojos castaño oscuro, blanca y con el rostro redondo, delgada, un poco descuidada, una excelente persona, muy carismática y preocupada por sus estudios. Marlene McKinnon, rubia y de ojos azul cielo, delgada, alta, inteligente y muy guapa. Sensual según el público masculino.

Frank Longbottom, alto, guapo, al igual que Alice, tenía los ojos y cabello castaño oscuros, delgado y muy estudioso. 

-¡¡¡Hola chicos !!! – Saludó una exasperada Lily – ¿Cómo están?

-¡¡¡Lily!!! Muy bien , ¿y tú? – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, lo cual provocó una risa en general.

-Bien también..Chicos, no saben lo que me acaba de ocurrir...

-¿Acoso Potter? – Dijo Marlene

-Síiiiiiiiiii, ¡¡desde el primer día!! Ese chico no me deja en paz – Refunfuñó Lily.

-Creo que es porque realmente está enamorado de ti Lily – Razonó Frank –.. Siempre está pendiente de ti...

-Aunque no se lo haya pedido – Murmuró Lily

-...Siempre te observa.. – Continuó Frank

-Como si fuera un trofeo – Dijo rodando los ojos

-...Habla mucho de ti, siempre dice que eres su snitch...Lily, lo traes en la palma de la mano...Tal vez deberías salir con él...

-Aún no lo sé Frank...Cuando hablé con él me dijo que cambiaría y quiero ver si es verdad...Lo pondré a prueba – Dijo Lily

-¿¿En serio?? – Contestaron todos muy sorprendidos.

-Sí...En fin chicos... ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?

-Pues, Frank y yo la pasamos juntos en la playa – Contestó Alice sonrojándose.

-Yo – Dijo Dorcas – Me fui a España a visitar a unos tíos y después me pasé a Perú... Hay muchos magos que conocen magia oscura en esos dos países...Muy interesante realmente..

-Mientras no las aprendas... – Dijo Lily

-Jajajaja, ¡¿cómo crees amiga?!

-Sólo decía – Le dijo y le sacó la lengua.

-Bueno, yo me fui a París – dijo Marlene – nada del otro mundo, ¿y tú Lily?

-Pues lo de siempre chicas, el mismo acoso de mi hermana .-. Pero en fin, decidí mudarme para el mundo mágico definitivamente...Ya no regresaré a casa para vacaciones, sino que me quedo en Hogwarts y saliendo del colegio, buscaré un trabajo y me prepararé como auror...

-Vaya, ya tienes todo un plan...Nosotros haremos lo mismo – Dijo Frank – Sólo que con un pequeño detalle...

-¿¿¿Cuál??? – Dijeron Lily, Dorcas y Marlene a la vez.

-Frank y yo...pues, pensamos casarnos terminando Hogwarts – Dijo Alice nerviosamente.

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW – Gritaron las chicas – Jajajajajajajjajajajajajja

-Era de esperarse chicos.. ¡¡Felicitaciones!! – Dijo Lily mientras Alice y Frank soportaban los pesos de Dorcas y Marlene sobre ellos. Miró su reloj – ¡¡¡Por Merlín!!! ¡¡¡Tengo que ir a cambiarme para la reunión!!! Demorará bastante... ¡¡Nos vemos!!

-Oh es cierto...Felicitaciones por el premio anual Lily – Habló Alice. Y los chicos asintieron.

-Gracias muchachos...Pero cómo...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Era obvio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Dijo Dorcas entornando los ojos.

-Jajajaja ok, chicos, ¡¡nos vemos más tarde!!!

Mientras en otra parte del tren...Se encontraban los merodeadores reunidos

-Chicos, no saben... – Empezó a decir James con el rostro completamente iluminado – ¡¡¡Conseguí que Evans al menos me tenga a prueba!!!

Jajajajajaja Bueno hombre, ahora tendrás que demostrar, ¿no? – Respondió Remus.

-¡¡¡Sí!!! ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?

-Muy bien – Dijo Peter Pettigrew.

-Las mías como siempre...con mi "pequeño problema peludo" – Dijo Remus tristemente.

-Pues yo me mudé con James, como ya saben y la pasamos de maravilla, ¿verdad Cornamenta? – Comentó entusiasmado Sirius.

-Sí, es cierto...Bueno tengo que ir a cambiarme

-¿Tan temprano? – Dijo Sirius.

-Sí, hay reunión de prefectos y premios anuales, parece que demorará...Así que Remus, tú también..

-Ok, entonces vamos a cambiarnos...

-Uhmmm eh...chicos... – dijo Peter Pettigrew – Yo iré ...a ... ehmmm ...por ahí, ya vengo... – Se fue..

-Anda muy extraño ¿verdad? – comentó Remus

-Pero Lunático, él siempre ha sido extraño – Contestó Sirius

-Bueno sí Jajajaja – Dijo James – Bueno , ya nos vamos a cambiar...¡¡Nos vemos Canuto!!

-¡¡Nos vemos!! – Respondió Sirius, pero lo que ninguno de los tres sabía era que Peter fue a reunirse con ciertos Slytherins que iban a unirse al bando oscuro, a Lord Voldemort ...

Los muchachos fueron a cambiarse y llegaron al compartimiento donde se celebraría dicha reunión de prefectos y premio anuales..Luego de un momento la sala se llenó de alumnos y llegó la profesora McGonagal

-Buenos días chicos – Dijo la profesora

-Buenos días profesora McGonagal - Respondieron en coro.

-Ahora muchachos...Tengo que darles el motivo por el cual tendremos una reunión muy larga...Primero debo decirles que sus deberes son los mismos: Patrullar, vigilar que los alumnos se porten bien, ayudarlos en sus deberes cuando se pueda... Es solo que, como se habrán dado cuenta, hemos redoblado a los prefectos y es por el motivo que todos conocemos... Lord Voldemort..

-Pero profesora, ¿no se supone que estamos seguros en Hogwarts? – Preguntó Joseph Stephenson, prefecto de Hufflepuff de 6to año

-Sí, lo estamos, pero debemos hacer las cosas lo mejor que podamos y reunir las casas...No podemos darnos el gusto de confiar en quienes no debemos tampoco – Respondió la profesora mirando a Malfoy y a Snape – Debemos ser cuidadosos...Los profesores también patrullaremos ...Hasta las 9 de la noche.. A partir de esa hora TODOS deberán estar en sus respectivas salas comunes y de ser posible, en sus habitaciones, ¿entendido?

-Sí profesora – respondieron en coro..

-Aquí tienen sus contraseñas para las salas comunes y también sus horarios de patrullar – empezó a repartir pergaminos a todos los prefectos. - También tendrán clases de duelo y algunos hechizos de ataque y protección serán enseñados a todos... – Ahora sí muchachos, pueden retirarse...Ah, menos Potter y Evans. Ya que ellos son los premios anuales – Se escucharon aplausos y gritos...Cuando pararon la profesora continuó – Necesito hablarles sobre un par de cosas más...El resto, retírese inmediatamente. – Se fueron

-Muy bien muchachos, primero quiero felicitarlos por los puestos – Los chicos sonrieron – Este año tendrán muchas actividades juntos, patrullarán...Sí señorita Evans y no me ponga esa cara, patrullará con Potter Y PUNTO – Lily se resignó, mientras que James estaba sonriendo – Luego tendrán que organizar los bailes, como todos los años hay, de Halloween, Navidad, el 14 de Febrero y el de Fin de año...También compartirán una torre, una sala común y dormirán solos...Se encuentra apartada, cerca de la dirección. Muy bien chicos, eso es todo..¿Alguna duda? – Negaron con la cabeza.

-Ninguna profesora – Dijo Lily.

-Bien, pueden retirarse – Cuando estaban por la puerta, que James habría felizmente, la profesora les llamó – La contraseña de su sala común es "Sólo Gryffindors"- Dijo con una sonrisa - Ahora sí, pueden retirarse..- Y salieron

-Princesa, compartiremos torre ...¿No te parece increíble? Nos veremos seguido – Dijo James soñadoramente...

-Sí, claro... – "con lo que voy a sufrir" pensó – Nos vemos Potter

-¡¡Nos vemos Preciosa!!

Tanto Lily como James llegaron a sus compartimientos, con sus amigos a los cuales encontraron listos y les contaron lo sucedido en la reunión de prefectos.

Salieron a ayudar a los de primero a subir a las balsas...Después se fueron al castillo, donde empezó la selección y la cena... Todo transcurría tranquilamente...

Lily estaba algo perdida...Compartir Sala común con nada más y nada menos que Poooooooootter que la tenía realmente harta..

-¡¡¡Evans!!! – "Y pensando en el Rey de Roma" pensó Lily.

-¿Qué ocurre Potter? – Respondió Lily de mala gana.

-Sólo quería decirte para ir juntos a la sa... – Pero no terminó de hablar porque se acercó un muchacho de grasoso cabello negro, de ojos negros y algo pálido..

-Lily, Quiero hablar contigo – dijo el muchacho tímidamente

-Para ti – dijo la chica volteándose para mirarlo – soy Evans, Snape...

-Pero Lily...

-Ya la oíste Quejicus – Dijo James

-¡¡Potter!! – Le gritó Lily

-Y ¿quién te crees traidor a la sangre? – Respondió Snape sacando su varita. En ese momento, James empezó a dudar entre sacar la varita o ignorar a Snape...Pero..

-Basta Severus Snape – Dio Lily – Sólo déjame en paz, ¿entiendes? – Lily estaba al borde del llanto y se fue corriendo...

-¡¡Evans!! – Grito James, pero antes de salir corriendo tras ella, le dijo a Snape – Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño, ¿me entendiste?

-No te tengo miedo Potter...Sólo recuerda eso.. Eres tan despreciable... – Y se fue...

-¡¡Más despreciable eres tú futuro mortífago!! – Y salió corriendo en busca de su amada Lily

"Demonios, ahora va a pensar que me batí a duelo con él...", pensó James.

Entro a su sala común, la observó..Era inmensa y tenía varios libros..Pero se sentía muy mal, quería llorar y se fue a su habitación a dormir...

" ¿Por qué Sev tuvo que cambiar tanto? Era un excelente amigo y lo quería mucho pero...prefirió las artes oscuras...y yo, ya decidí cual será mi camino..." pensaba mientras lloraba... "Me pareció que Potter dudó en sacar su varita cuando Snape sacó la suya...¿Será verdad que puede cambiar? Será verdad..." pensaba mientras iba, poco a poco, quedándose dormida...

Cuando James llegó, después de buscarla por el colegio entero, supuso que ya estaría en su dormitorio. Levaba una caja en la mano. Esta contenía una rosa roja que sólo se marchitaba cuando el amor del que había regalado la rosa se extinguía. La compró pensando en ella...Se sintió muy desilusionado por no verla de nuevo ese día "¡¡Y todo por culpa de Quejicus!!" .. Así que decidió dejarle la rosa en la puerta de su dormitorio, e irse a dormir

"Mañana será otro día y espero que todo vaya mejor" pensó... Y se fue a dormir pensando en si le gustaría aquella rosa tan especial a Lily...

Hola a todos!!! Cómo están? Espero que bien al igual que yo n.n

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado!!!

Empezamos a ver que Lily le va a dar una oportunidad a James para que logre lucirse respecto a ella..Pero...Serán las cosas como ella cree? Eso lo iremos descubriendo poco a poco..Por otra parte la historia irá lento para poder captar cada movimiento malévolo de parte de los sly y los buenos pasos de los gry, sobre todo de James..Y habrán otras parejas..A ver si con este capítulo van uniéndolos xP

Espero recibir rr de parte de Uds. n.n Besos de merodeador a todos!!!

Amy


	3. Amores al descubierto

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.. Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo del ff ... Vamos a descubrir cosas que sólo Marlene, Dorcas, Sirius y Remus sabían.. Y eso NO es todo... Lo más interesante es la parte Lily/James..(Mejor me cayo o termino contándoles todo jeje).. Lamento mucho no haber tenido habilitado los rr anónimos... (Gracias Sigrid por decirme por mail ... sino no lo notaba T.T) ¡¡Pero ahora ya están habilitados!!... Asi que si gustan pueden dejarme rr...Yo estaré feliz de responderles... Bueno, sin más molestias, los dejo leer...**_

Era la mañana de un hermoso sábado. El día estaba soleado y un joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos castaños se despertaba temprano a pesar de haber llegado el día anterior a Hogwarts y comer como nunca antes lo había hecho, según él...James Potter, uno de los cuatro merodeadores, empezaba a abrir los ojos. Pasó una de sus manos por su rostro y con la otra mano se quitó el cobertor.

Se levantó y se puso de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación. Tenía el cabello increíblemente desordenado , dormía en bóxer, casi siempre los usaba negro y pegados.. Su cuerpo : delgado, pero muy bien formado, músculos marcados , piernas largas y esbeltas. Atlético al 100, ese era James Potter...

Recordó que le había dejado una rosa a su amada Lily y salió a ver si la había visto... Abrió la puerta lentamente y... ¡¡LA ROSA NO ESTABA!! Cerró la puerta despacio y se recostó sobre ella.

"Ok, ok, debo tranquilizarme. A ver, respiraré hondo..Inhala, Exhala...Inhala, Exhala. OMG Lily tiene la rosa ¡¡¡OMG OMG!!!!. Sólo espero que no se moleste porque conociéndola..."

Miró el reloj. Eran las 10 de la mañana.

-Mejor me baño y enfrento el problema si lo hay, y si no...ya veré– Dijo James dándose aliento... Y se fue al baño a preparar la tina con sales cítricas para bañarse.

En otra parte de Hogwarts, para ser precisos en la Sala común de Gryffindor, se encontraba una pelirroja conversando con sus 3 inseparables amigas : Alice Yaxley, Marlene McKinnon y Dorcas Meadows.

-¡¡Lily, tienes que decirnos quién te mandó esa rosa!!– Insistía Marlene – Es realmente preciosa...

-Para mi que fue Potter– Susurró Alice

-Miren chicas, si fue Potter lo mato, ¿me entienden? – Contestó Lily

-Mira Lilian Evans – dijo agresivamente Dorcas – si fue él y haces eso, te JURO que no sales con vida de Hogwarts. ¿ENTENDISTE?

-Pero Dorcas, tienes que entender que Potter...

-¿Que mi hermano qué, Evans? – Dijo Sirius Black, que iba precioso, con una polera gris, como sus ojos y unos jeans color negro y zapatillas negras...

-Black, ¿sabes si "tu hermano" me mandó esto? – Respondió Lily...La pelirroja iba muy guapa con un bvd de color verde oscuro al igual que sus sandalias y un short de jeans.

-No Evans, no lo sé. Y en caso que haya sido él, deberías sentirte halagada porque esa rosa, es la del amor infinito...

-Es ... es... cu...cual? – Dijo Evans temblando

-Mira Evans, eso significa que se va a marchitar el día que él deje de amarte. Es todo. Bueno chicas, me retiro – Miro especialmente a Marlene McKinnon y le guiñó un ojo – Nos vemos.

Lily no salía de su ensimismamiento y todas miraban la rosa que estaba de un color rojo sangre... Y nadie notó que Marlene salió de la sala común detrás de Sirius Black

-Oye Black , ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Dijo Marlene intentando sonar casual.

-Por supuesto preciosa. Tú dirás... – Respondió el ojigris tranquilamente.

-Sé que nunca hemos hablado de esto, pero ...James está MUY enamorado de Lily, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Desde que la vio no deja de hablar de ella.

-¿Y si hacemos algo para juntarlos?

-Jajajaja ¿Qué propones McKinnon?

-Sabes que puedes llamarme Marlene a solas bombón... – Le dijo seductoramente. La chica, una rubia preciosa y sensual según los muchachos, llevaba unos jeans azules pitillo, una blusa blanca amarrada a la cintura y unas balerinas del mismo color, que la hacían ver angelical y al mismo tiempo, sexy.

-Y tú a mi Sirius princesa. – Y la tomó de la cintura...Ella lo miró a los ojos... "Azules como el cielo", pensó "esta mujer es realmente preciosa..." Y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, la besó.

Fue un beso cargado de pasión..Él la pegó contra su cuerpo mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus delgadas manos. Pero se separaron por falta de aire.

-Vaya Marle, lo...lo siento, no quiero que tengas problemas con Lily... No sé por qué me dejé llevar..

-Yo sí – Y lo besó ... pero este beso fue completamente dulce...

-Hmm Mar uhmmm lene... – Se separó de ella – No me estarás usando, ¿no?

-Jajajaja Black no me hagas reír. No, no te uso. Dejemos las cosas claras ¿ok?

-Ok...

-Siempre nos hemos gustado y..

-Pero ¿tú cómo sabes que yo...? ¿Y tú también? Ok, me entero de mucho en un solo día eh.

-Jajajaja es simple, soy muy observadora Sirius. Por eso me di cuenta.. ¡¡¡Me observas todo el tiempo por Merlín!!!

-Jajajaja me atrapaste...Y por lo que veo tú a mi también...

-Bueno sí. Y fue fácil saber que te gustaba...aparte con las citas que tenemos...

-Ah, ¿o sea que soy un facilito?

-Yo diría que uhmmmmmmmmmmmmm uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm – Lo miró y se rió mucho al ver su rostro completamente sorprendido y con la mandíbula desencajada – Jajajajajajaja ¡¡Claro que no eres un facilito!! Pero si creo que eres una persona muy fiel "perrito".

-Ahem...¿perrito? – dijo Sirius temiendo que supieran su secreto... Y el de sus amigos también.

-Ay, ¿no puedo llamarte asi? – Le hizo puchero.

-Ok, a ti...te dejo decirme y hacerme lo que quieras.

-¿Ah si?

-Sí...

-¿Seguro?

-Completamente... – Y le regaló una sonrisa completamente seductora...

-Bueno, entonces ya veremos que hacemos para juntar a esos dos, ¿verdad?

-James quiere cambiar y lo está haciendo. No hay mucho de que preocuparnos realmente. Sólo tiene que "madurar" como dice Evans.

-Ya veo. Bueno, entraré de nuevo o notarán mi ausencia. ¿Nos vemos después?

-Claro preciosa.

-Adiós... – Y cuando ella estaba entrando a la sala común...

-Oye Marlene...

-¿Si?

-No quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmead para la salida ..la primera, claro..

-Por supuesto Black...

-Es una cita formal preciosa...

-Lo sé.

-Nos vemos McKinnon...

-Nos vemos.. – Y entró a la sala común con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡¡Sí!!, y ni me costó porque ella fue quien se dio cuenta Jajajajajaja" Y fue al comedor...

Marlene entró a la sala común. Alice le habló

-Oye Marlene, cualquiera diría que andas persiguiendo a Black ¡eh! Mira que salir detrás de él...

-Jajajajaja ¿y que pasa si es así? – Preguntó Marlene para picar a sus amigas.

-Ah no, ¡¡ahora nos cuentas TODO!! – Dijo Dorcas acomodándose para oír el relato de Marlene, mostrando un interés fingido.

-Ok ok... Lo que ocurre es que él y yo siempre nos echábamos miraditas y... – miró a Lily de soslayo – Nos encontrábamos a escondidas para conversar...

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! – Gritaron las 3 amigas en coro.

-¡¡Con razón sabías tanto de los movimientos de los merodeadores!! – Chilló Alice.

-Sí sí. Ya sé que querrán matarme después de enterarse de esto pero creo que...uhmmm que estoy enamorada de Black. – Silencio. Ninguna de las 3 chicas reaccionó.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba – Comentó Lily.

-Ni yo – Dijo Alice. Sin embargo Dorcas miró hacia la ventana... Volteó y observó a Marlene. Esta le devolvió la mirada y asintió.

-Chicas – Dijo Dorcas – Tengo que decirles algo también...

-¿En serio? - Preguntó Lily . Dorcas asintió.

-¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó Alice.

-Ok, es parecido a lo de Marlene. Pero...Con Remus Lupin...

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????? – gritaron Alice y Lily al mismo tiempo, mientras que Marlene sonreía.

-Shhhhhhh no hagan tanto ruido chicas – dijo Dorcas – Sí, estoy viéndome con Lupin.

-¿Y tú sabías, verdad Marle? – Preguntó Lily seriamente.

-Sí Lily, lo sabía.

-¿Por qué no nos comentaron antes? – Preguntó Alice emocionada por sus dos amigas.

-Porque sabíamos como reaccionaría Lily...Sólo que esta vez nos has pillado Alice...

-No puedo creerlo – empezó a decir Lily – No puedo creer que nos hayan ocultado eso por mi – Se puso de pie – No las culpo, pero tampoco les puedo decir que hacer. La confianza es muy importante en una amistad y no, no debió importarles si reaccionaba mal o no...

-Lily – Dijo Marlene – Lo sentimos mucho realmente..

-Marlene, Dorcas, comprendo sus motivos, pero también me siento ofendida por su falta de confianza – cogió la flor – con permiso. – Se fue a su sala común. Marlene y Dorcas quisieron seguirla pero escucharon la voz de Alice diciendo.

-Chicas, ella necesita estar sola. Y no le quito la razón porque la tiene. Dejémosla por el momento y más tarde conversamos.

-Es que no le queríamos decir por eso Alice – dijo Dorcas tristemente.

-Sí, por cómo se lleva con Potter – Agregó Marlene.

-Pero ya verán cómo todo se soluciona chicas, no se preocupen. ¿Vamos a la biblioteca? Necesito sacar unos libros de herbología – Dijo Alice.

-Sí, vamos – Respondió Marlene, y salieron las 3 de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Mientras eso ocurría, James salía de la ducha con la toalla amarrada en la cadera. (N/A : Que rico!!) Se puso un bóxer blanco, unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca y zapatillas también azules. Se echó un perfume cítrico ( N/A : como adidas cítrico para hombres, sólo un poco más rica y cara, recordemos la fortuna Potter) y cuando salió de su habitación vio a Lily entrando con la cabeza agachada y la caja con la rosa en la mano derecha.

-Evans, pero, ¿qué te pasa pequeña? – Preguntó James.

-Potter, ¿me enviaste esto? – Le dijo mostrándole la caja.

-Yo.. – empezó a decir poniéndose colorado – Sí, yo la dejé en la puerta de tu habitación anoche. Pero, ahora me importa más cómo te sientes muñeca. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Tú sabías que Black y Lupin se veían con Marlene y Dorcas? – Lo miró.

-Sí – Ella esquivó su mirada - Vi un par de veces que se mandaban cartas y algunas miradas en hora de clase y comidas. Le pregunté a los chicos y me dijeron que sí... – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que lo mire a los ojos – Es eso lo que te tiene así, ¿verdad preciosa?

-De alguna manera sí Potter.

-No te preocupes que ellos no les harán daño..

-No es sólo por eso – Le interrumpió Lily - sino porque ellas no confiaron en mi.

-A mi tampoco me dijeron. Yo lo descubrí. Pero no te pongas mal por eso, habrán tenido sus razones.

-Sí, y la razón era yo..

-¿Cómo? – dijo James impresionado - Ahh, creo saber el porqué ... Es porque no te llevas conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Sí..

-No te pongas triste por eso preciosa, no soporto verte así. – Ella lo miró -Hmm, Evans, tengo una idea para que te sientas mejor – dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es? – dijo dejando la rosa en uno de los sofás.

-Tú sólo sígueme – Tomó una de sus manos y salieron corriendo de la torre de premios anuales.

-¡¡Olvídalo Potter!! – Gritó Lily

-¡¿¡¿¡¿Por qué no?!?!?! El aire es increíble para esto del enojo Evans... – Refutó James

-Pero.. – No terminó de hablar porque él tomó su rostro con sus manos y sintió un leve choque eléctrico.

-Hazme caso – Y le dio un beso en la frente que curiosamente calmó a Lily.

-Está bien. Pero ni se te ocurra soltarme o te juro que es tu último día en la faz de la tierra, ¿entendiste? – Amenazó Lily

-Jajajajaja – Rió James. "Su risa es hermosa...Espera, no , estamos hablando de Potter..Y la locura que voy a cometer..", pensó Lily – Vamos preciosa. – Se acercaron a la escoba - ¡Arriba! – Gritó James.

Primero él se montó a la escoba y le ayudó a subirse. Ella delante de él. Estaba nerviosa , así que se pegaba mucho a él. Claro que no le importaba que ella se acercara. Se sentía muy bien así. Puso las manos en el mango de la escoba y empezaron a volar por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts por resto de la mañana y tarde, hasta aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde. En eso llegaron hacia un punto en el cual podían ver todo Hogwarts de frente.

-Jajaja Potter tienes razón, esto es maravilloso y...¡¡¡la vista de Hogwarts es increíble!!! Jajajajajaja , ¡¡¡qué relajante es esto!!! – Se quedaron quietos en el aire , él apoyó su rostro en el hombro de la chica mientras la abrazaba y ella, curiosamente, acarició sus manos. – Gracias por esto ..Ja..James.

-¿James? – Dijo él incrédulo.

-Sí, ¿no puedo llamarte por tu nombre? – Preguntó con un poco de miedo – Porque si quieres que te siga llamando Potter...

-¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!! ¡¡Está bien!! De hecho, me haces muy feliz Lily

-No digas eso James...

-Es la verdad..

-Has cambiado un poco – Dijo después de haberlo pensado un par de minutos - Por lo que noté ya no estás tan egoísta y vi que dudaste en embrujar a Snape ayer.

-Te dije que lo haría.

-Sí, eso me demuestra que puedo confiar en tu palabra.

-Bueno, entonces... ¿Qué te parece si tenemos un poco más de acción? - ella lo miró - ¡¡¡AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – Y cuando dijo el "ahora" bajaron a tierra a máxima velocidad.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Gritaba Lily.

Cuando llegaron a tierra empezaron a reírse como nunca antes lo habían hecho ya que los dos tenían el cabello completamente desordenado, y en un momento, se abrazaron.

-Nunca, me entiendes Lily, NUNCA voy a permitir que te hagan daño – Le susurró al oído.

-Gracias James Potter. Pero, no quiero que pienses que te doy una oportunidad abiertamente y desde un principio.

-Ya sabía que dirías algo así – Dijo James sonriendo tristemente.

-No es porque quiera que te sientas mal, lo sabes. Y creo que podríamos empezar una amistad.

-Sí, te entiendo pero...

-Vaya vaya, la sangre sucia con el pelo de escoba Potter – dijo Lucius Malfoy acompañado de Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, los hermanos Lestrange, Regulus, Bellatrix y Narcissa Black aparecieron cerca al lago, en dónde habían aterrizado Lily y James. – Qué asco das Potter, traidor a la sangre pordiosero.

-Jajajaja - se rieron los de su grupo en coro.

-Déjanos en paz Malfoy... – Respondió James. Y notó la mirada de Snape clavada en Lily.. – Vámonos Lily.

-Recuerda lo que te dije en King's Cross Potter... – Susurró cuando James pasó por su lado.

-Infeliz – Le respondió él y se llevó rápido a Lily.

Caminaban hacia su sala común y a mitad de camino...

-¿Con qué te ha amenazado Malfoy? – preguntó Lily

-No es algo de qué preocuparse Lily – Y volteó a mirarla – Yo siempre te cuidaré, ¿ok?

-Entonces tiene que ver conmigo...

-Sí y mucho. Por favor, cuídate. Sé que eres fuerte, pero tienes que estar atenta a todo.

-Gracias James.

-¿Por qué?

-Por la rosa, la tarde, el escucharme, el paseo y.. – pero le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shhhhhhh, Lily, me gustas mucho y eso todos lo saben, me preocupo por ti... Es todo. Tienes razón y debo madurar, crecer. Ya soy un mago adulto y si le sumamos la guerra. Yo quiero pelear...

-Pero no cambies tu esencia. Si tu esencia es el James Potter que vi hoy, entonces no la cambies, sólo modifica, mejora. Me comprendes, ¿verdad?

-Sí Lily...Ahora, creo que nos estamos yendo al lugar equivocado.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso?

-Pues, deberíamos ir para que hables con tus amigas, ¿no?

-Sí.

-A la torre Gryffindor entonces...- Y sonrió malévolamente – Liiiiiiiiilyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... – ella lo miró y se sorprendió al ver su rostro – ¡¡¡corre o te atrapo!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Y empezaron a correr rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

Las chicas no estaban en la sala común cuando llegaron así que decidieron hacer otro "corre o te atrapo" hasta el gran comedor, ya que casi era hora de cenar.

Cuando llegaron riendo y completamente agitados, los merodeadores, las chicas y Frank se quedaron sorprendidos y como estaban juntos, se sentaron con ellos.

-Chicas, quiero hablar con ustedes- Dijo Lily – ¿Podríamos salir un momento las cuatro? – Las chicas asintieron y salieron a la puerta del gran comedor.

-¿A qué viene todo esto Lily? – Preguntó Alice con mucha curiosidad.

-Pues ...Quería pedirles disculpas por mi actitud de la mañana. Lo siento mucho chicas. Sé que tenían sus motivos par... – Pero Marlene le interrumpió

-Pero veo que ya no hay problemas entre Potter y tú, ¿verdad?

-No es taaaaaaaan así pero vamos a empezar una amistad. La verdad es que en estos dos días me ha sorprendido. Se comportó muy bien conmigo hoy cuando llegué a la sala común que compartimos. A parte chicas, ustedes salen con sus amigos. Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes – Dijo sinceramente .

-Gracias por entendernos Lily – Dijo Dorcas. Y las chicas se abrazaron.

Mientras en la mesa dónde estaban los chicos...

-Pero Cornamenta, ¡¡Quita esa cara de idiota!! – Decía Sirius.

-Es que Canuto, seremos amigos.. ¡¡SEREMOS AMIGOS!! – Decía un ilusionado James. – Eso me da una oportunidad.

-Este es un idiota – murmuró Sirius.

-¡¡¡Te oí!!! – Respondió James sonriendo en vez de enojarse con su amigo. Remus y Frank se miraron, se sonrieron y levantaron sus respectivas cejas derechas. Luego volvieron a la conversación con rostros divertidos.

-Insisto – murmuró de nuevo Sirius, Peter se rió – Ok hermano, lo siento, pero debes reconocer que estás con una cara increíble.

-Es que todo fue maravilloso Canuto, han sido 6 años para lograr algo con ella y ahora la tengo como amiga – Suspiró. Los cuatro chicos lo miraban sonrientes.

-Pues créenos James, estamos muy felices por ti – Dijo Remus mientras comía un chocolate.

-Gracias Lunático, gracias chicos. – Pero dejaron de hablar porque la cena ya estaba servida.

-Chicas, vayamos donde los muchachos que ya pusieron la mesa y nos quedaremos sin comida.¡¡Como si no los conociéramos!! – Comentó Alice y las chicas rieron. Fueron a sentarse al lado de los muchachos. Alice, Frank, Peter, Sirius y Marlene se sentaron frente a Lily, James, Remus y Dorcas.

Empezaron a comer tranquilamente hasta que Lily notó que la profesora McGonagal se le acercó al profesor Dumbledore, le dijo unas cosas al oído y salieron rápidamente del Gran Comedor.

-Qué raro – Comentó Lily

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Dorcas y todos prestaron atención a la conversación que estaba empezando, pero aún así no dejaron de comer.

-Pues el profesor Dumbledore salió con McGonagal después que ella le dijera unas cosas al oído.

-Debe haber sido algo respecto a ustedes-saben-quien – Comentó Marlene.

-Que se llama Voldemort – Dijo James produciendo que el resto del grupo sintiera un escalofrío – No me miren así – Les dijo cuando le lanzaron una mirada de desaprobación.

-James, tiene razón – Dijo Sirius – Así se hace llamar, entonces así lo llamaremos, ¿no les parece? Somos Gryffindor y aparte de eso le haremos frente.

-Sí Sirius, tienes razón – Dijo Dorcas. Volteó y se encontró con la dulce mirada de Remus. Se sonrieron y siguieron comiendo.

-Pero ya nos enteraremos chicos, así que no se preocupen – Comentó Frank quien se puso de pie y Alice también lo hizo.

-Nos vamos a la sala común. ¡Los veremos ahí! – Dijo Alice.

-Sí, nos vemos – Dijo Remus.

-Bueno, yo también me voy – dijo Peter.

-Ok. Nos vemos Colagusano – Dijo Sirius restándole importancia.

-Bueno ¿y nosotros qué haremos? – Preguntó Dorcas.

-Después de comer creo que sería bueno ir a la sala común. Al menos eso nos dijeron en la reunión. Ahí podríamos conversar mucho mejor, ¿no les parece? – Sugirió Remus.

-Sí, creo que nos tienen que contar muchas cosas.

La cena transcurrió sin ninguna sorpresa y nada relevante ...al menos que ellos se dieran cuenta, porque a unos metros de ellos, en al mesa de Slytherin, un grupo de muchachos liderado por Lucius Malfoy, conversaban "amenamente".

-Miren a Potter con Evans – Comentó Lucius burlonamente – No me vayan a decir que ella ya lo aceptó...

-Espero que no – Dijo apresuradamente Snape – Espero que no..

-¿Por qué guardas esperanzas mi querido Severus? – Preguntó Bellatrix.

-Pues es una buena bruja a pesar de ser una sangre sucia. Y no es ninguna esperanza, sino porque creo que podría servirnos.. Es todo – Respondió Severus.

-Esa sangre sucia no sabe lo que le espera – Murmuró Lucius.

-¿Qué piensas hacerle Lucius? – preguntó Dolohov murmurando también.

-Ya lo verás mi querido Dolohov, ya lo verás. Espero poder lograrlo el día de Halloween. – Respondió Lucius con una sonrisa malévola y continuaron cenando.

Los merodeadores y las chicas terminaron de comer y empezaron a caminar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? – Preguntó Sirius mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Marlene.

-No lo sé – Respondió Dorcas, que iba de la mano con Remus.

-_Then there was music and wonderful roses... They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew_ ...- Empezó a cantar James _– There was love all around But I never heard it singing ... No I never heard it at all ...Till there was you_ – Y miró a Lily de reojo cantando la última frase.

-James , no sabía que cantaras tan bien – Dijo Lily impresionada.

-Bueno, esa es una de las cosas que no sabes de mi – Le respondió James – Esa canción es muy buena.

-Sí, la he escuchado cantada por The Beatles – Comentó Lily

-Son muy buena onda esos hombres – Dijo Sirius despreocupadamente.

-A mi me dan mucha risa realmente – Comentó Remus riendo.

-¿Los conocen? – Preguntaron las chicas impresionadas.

-Claro chicas – Respondió James – Son amigos de mi familia y son magos los cuatro.

-Así es – Dijo Remus – Muy fuertes e interesantes.

-Bueno, ya llegamos a la sala común – Dijo Marlene.

-¿Santo y seña? – Preguntó la señora Gorda.

-"Slysux" – Respondió Dorcas .

Los muchachos entraron a la sala común y empezaron a comentar sobre varias cosas: Quidditch, música, Slytherins y cursos del colegio. Luego empezaron las preguntas de cómo fue que empezaron a verse a escondidas.

-Bueno bueno, el asunto está en que nos mirábamos siempre, ¿verdad Sirius? – Dijo Marlene.

-Es verdad. Esta princesita es muy inteligente y se dio cuenta de lo que sentíamos. Luego le dije para vernos a escondidas y ella aceptó.. Mas que ya tenemos planificada una cita formal, ¿verdad? – Y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Sí, en la primera salida a Hogsmead – Comentó.

-Pues nosotros – Empezó a comentar Dorcas – Empezamos a conversar más en la biblioteca.

-Por eso te demorabas tanto en buscar UN libro, ¿no? – Dijo Lily. Todos rieron.

-Jajajajaja Sí , eso era. – Respondió Remus.

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya me voy a la sala común, ¿vienes James? – Preguntó Lily observando su reloj. – Son 8:45.

-Sí, claro – Respondió él – Nos vemos mañana chicos... ¡¡Adiós!!

-Adiós – Respondieron todos.

Remus y Sirius se quedaron con Dorcas y Marlene un rato más en la sala común, conversando y riendo de cualquier cosa.

Lily y James no hablaron hasta llegar a su sala común. Entraron y se quedaron de pie cerca de la habitación de la pelirroja.

-James, gracias por todo – Le dijo.

-No te preocupes – La abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo, olió su cabello "Flores..Huele a rosas y a lilas" pensó y sonrió "Qué curioso" – Hasta mañana Lily – La soltó.

-Hasta mañana James .. Que descanses.

-Tú también.

Y cuando ella iba a entrar a su habitación.

-Eh...Lily

-¿Sí? – Y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Adiós.

Se fue a su dormitorio rápidamente. Lily cerró la puerta de su habitación preguntándose qué había sido ese beso , se apoyó en la puerta. Después de un rato se cambió de ropa y se fue a dormir.

_**La canción es TILL THERE WAS YOU , la he escuchado cantada por SIR Paul McCartney cuando integraba el grupo THA BEATLES .. Está muy bonita esa canción y es muy romántica..Es cercana a la época de los merodeadores, eso es algo que notarán seguido en el fic ..**_

Les tengo sorpresas para dentro de dos capítulos. Aparentemente será un capítulo en dos partes. ¿Saben qué fecha festiva está cerca de Septiembre? Ta ta ta taaaaaaaan. ¡Pueden apostar! Tal vez el siguiente capitulo sea un poco corto.. Veremos qué sale...Ahora sí, responderé los reviews ...

_**Angels46 : Jujuju sí, las flores de color rojo son mis favoritas, las moradas también me gustan un montón..Realmente pensaba NO emparejar al resto de los merodeadores pero...POBRECITOS, ELLOS NECESITAN AMOL (eso me hizo recordar a un amigo xD) aunque no todo será color de rosa en este fic ... Bueno amiga, una vez más, gracias por el apoyoooooooooo...¡¡Te quiero!!**_

_**RamonMurguia : ¡Muñeco! Sí, aquí está la continuación como todos los fines de semana ... ¡Besos!**_

_**Dubhesigrid : ¡¡Hola Sig!! Lamento haberte contaminado xD .. De todas maneras no pensaba inventar personajes.. No me agrada del todo, pero respeto la decisión de los escritores en ese aspecto.. Si les gusta aumentar y el fic está bueno, chévere ...Besos guapa y gracias por el apoyo...**_

_**RebexPotter : Hola guapa, ¿Qué tal? ¡¡Gracias!! Realmente este fic me hace mucha ilusión y no te preocupes que actualizaré todos los viernes o sábados. ¡¡Un beso grandote!!**_

_**Dama de Hielo : ¡¡Hola muñeca!! ¡¡Gracias por el apoyo!! Espero que el fic te guste hasta el final .. ¡¡Prometo que tendrá muchas sorpresas!!**_

_**Bueno, sólo tengo que decirles GRACIAS A TODOS MIS MUÑECOS Y MUÑECAS que siguen este fic, dejando o no reviews... Cuídense mucho, recuerden que se les aprecia mucho.. ¡¡Hartos besos a todos!!**_

_**Amy**_


End file.
